The Covenant
Under construction by Dr. Angus Jameson (a.k.a. resident Halo Lore Expert) History Before the Covenant was established each of its races lived separately on their respective home worlds. However, on the home world of the race know as the San'Shyuum, the people discovered a crashed Vultaum Star Carrier. Even though the San'Shyuum's technology at the time was close to achieving interstellar travel, the technology on the carrier was so advanced that to them it seem like the work of gods, and people quickly began worship the carrier's creators as such. Soon the populist split into two groups based around this worships, each with their own belief in how the Vultaum Carrier should be treated. The Purists believed that the carrier should be treated as sacred and not be tampered with, while the Ascentionists believed that they should try to study the technology of their so-called gods with the hopes that in doing they will learn how to become gods themselves. Tensions between the two groups grew until all out war broke out, with the Purists emerging as the victors. However, during the final battle of the war, the surviving Ascentionist fleet managed to capture and reactive the Vultaum Carrier. The carrier and the reduced fleet then retreated into deep space. The current state of the Purists, as well as the location of the San'Shyuum home world is unknown. Putting their home world behind them, the surviving Ascentionists set out in search of more artifacts of Vultaum civilization. This eventually lead them to High Charity, a star system containing many Vultaum outposts, centers, and other structures. However, already living in this system was a race known as Sangheli. At this time the Sangheli were a race of tribal warriors, who had just recently developed interstellar travel. Like the Purists, the Sangheli saw the Vultaum structures as sacred temples. So when the San'Shyuum went rummaging through one of them looking for new technology and artifacts, the Sangheli declared them blasphemous defilers and immediately declared war on them. The resulting conflict was costly for both sides. The San'Shyuum had superior technology, but the Sangheli had vastly superior numbers and better admirals. In the end the highly advance weapon systems of the Vultaum Star Carrier proved to much for even the most cunning Sangheli admiral, and they were forced to surrender. Recognizing how few numbers they had, San'Shyuum came to the conclusion to the that they cannot continue their religious quest alone. As a result a treaty was signed between and San'Shyuum Holy Tribunal, and Sangheli Grand Arbiter. According to the treaty the following conditions were met: # All hostilities between the San'Shyuum and Sangheli must cease. # The Sangheli must denounce their old religious views and adopt those of the San'Shyuum. # The Sangheli must agree to faith fully serve the San'Shyuum and protect them in times of need. # The San'Shyuum must be allowed to establish a main governing presence on High Charity. # The San'Shyuum will in turn agree to decommission the weapons and engines of the Vultaum Carrier, converting into High Charity's star port. With the treaty sign, the Covenant was officially born. Since then the Covenant has expanded to dozens more systems in their quest to discover more Vultaum artifacts and spread their belief that the Vultaum are in fact mortals that have ascended to godhood. They have assimilated several other species into their alliance, either through religious conversion, or though brute force. To date the only thing that has ever caused the Covenant's to slow their drive for expansion, has been the discovery of the Mireesh Hive. Religion Social Structure Relationship with the Hive Category:Empires